


The night of the launch party

by Kendrick11



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrick11/pseuds/Kendrick11
Summary: Chloe is best friends with Stacie and is in a slump after her last break up. Stacie is an up and coming socialite trying to desperately to get her best friend back. Beca is well, a famous actress so far out of reach from there world. Or is she?This is the story of how they meet written from Chloe perspective, aka my perspective :) I hope you guys like it...please feel free to give me comments and feedback





	1. Getting off the couch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it because I dream't it. It has nothing to do with the story line of the pitch perfect, I have just used the characters because i love them. It has everything to do with the reality of my twisted mind.

"Just come with to this launch party, you need to get out of those track pants and distract yourself" my best friend tried to convince me for the forth time this week. I really had no interest in going, let alone putting on real pants. I sighed so heavily into the phone I swear I heard her wincing. "Ok you are pathetic you know that, just put some pants on I am literally five minutes away from your house!", another sigh left me this one was a sigh of defeat though because I knew she really would be here in five minutes and no matter what I did or said I would have to put on my big girl pants.

Before I knew it my doorbell was being aggressively harassed and I tugged at my over sized clothing as I pulled myself off the couch. As I opened the door that fucking cheeky grin was starring at me, six pack in hand and as I looked down I saw those extra tight skinny jeans with high heels finishing them off. I mentally sighed because those pants and those shoes only mean't one thing, we are going out. Out-out to some fancy shmancy event that only Stacey in all her glory is capable of getting invited too. Fuck, she just stared at me in disgust. "Seriously Chloe, that hoody and those trackpants. You are more of a mess than i thought, lets get you cleaned up and ready to go hunting with me."

An hour later, 3 beers down, many many outfit changes and with Stacie's magic touch with the make up brush and hair dryer, well I resembled my former self. The confident one that never let anything faze her, the one who would never have allowed a crater shaped hole in the couch form and the girl that Stacey kept trying to convince me was still in there. I knew Stacey was right, but well it just sucked and hurt and so the crater shaped hole had formed in the couch.

"Fuck Chloe you look so hot, there is no way you aren't hooking up tonight" Stacie cooed as she admired her own handy work. "Yeah right" I said being cocky with her, "You haven't even told me where we going." Stacie just laughed and winked at me, "You will see when we get there." I looked at her sideways, mind racing wondering where the hell this bitch was taking me that needed to be so secretive and well why we were dressed to the nines. "You better not be taking me to one of those kinky parties you go to Stac, you know I am not down for that."

She rolled her eyes so hard I swear they almost disappeared back into her head, "Just get your sweet ass in the car gorgeous" And just like that I was playing DJ in the passenger seat as Stacie drove us god knows where.

Little did I know that I would be looking back on this night in absolute awe and completely unable to fathom why I even bothered to fight my best friend to go out. I mean besides the fact that she had my best interests at heart and the fact that she did miss me; this night had a granted Stacey a task and she was unknowingly ensuring that underlying hook waiting to tow me out to sea would catch me in its drift. My best friend had just become the harbour master directing my ship out the safety of the wall I had built around me.


	2. the arrival

As we cruised through mid town, bopping our shoulders to the music vibrating through us I began to feel the liquid courage floating through my veins. I had only had those three beers but they had done the trick and I found myself looking over at my bestie and giggling. Stacie just grinned back at me, "There she is, I know that look.". "I don't know what you are talking about", I said as I stuck my tongue out at her. She just rolled her head back as she laughed and turned the music up louder and danced in the drivers seat. 

It didn't take long for us to get to the secret destination, I immediately knew we had arrived when I saw the red carpet set up, the spot lights the camera crews, the fancy shmancy people dressed to the nines and all I could do was look over at Stacie with my eyebrow raised. "What, don't look at me like that. I knew you wouldn't come if I told you how fancy it was going to be and Chloe seriously you are going to thank me once you get inside, just wait and see ok." and with that cheeky grin on her fancy I was instantly annoyed and excited.

You see the thing you need to understand about Stacie is, at some point, in some unknown manor she had managed to some how meet the right people since we moved to LA and she was well, connected. She knew all the right kind of people, the ones who got you onto guest lists for launches and invited to famous peoples house parties. So here we were walking into the launch for something fancy shmancy and I begun to feel the excitement building inside me. Stacey looked over at me and just to rile me up some more as she blew a kiss and winked at me, "You are going to die when we get inside." God what had this bitch done, I couldn't fathom what she had up her sleeve that would seriously be that amazing. 

Then we walked the carpet, snapped a few photos much to my disinterest in social media but hey my bestie was part of that world; clearly once I was in the door I would feel like I owed her so I might as well start with the payback now. Luckily Stacie seemed way more interested in getting me in the door than dragging out her normal swoon left, swoon right routine. This night was all kinds of weird already so I shrugged off the tugging feeling to question it and just went with the flow.

I knew, I knew the second I saw those giant hanging printed perspex shards hanging from the roof and good lord those eyes, I could spot her a mile away. As the perspex shards rotated they lined up for a fraction of a second and there she was in all her glory. I reached out to grab at Stacie, "How? How did you get us onto this guest list?" was all I could utter, completely dumbstruck. "Wait Stac, is she going to be at this launch?" There was that cheeky grin wider than ever staring at me, "Why do think I forced you into those high waisted pants and heels babe? Chloe I know she is your ultimate crush so I made it happen. Anything for you my bestie, but also you in this pathetic slump and I need my best friend back so you better not waste this night."

I just starred at her, paralyzed, I felt sweaty instantly and any liquid courage I had developed on the drive over was gone instantly. Stacie could tell, she grabbed my hand and mouthed off about what a dork I was and how we were going to get drinks.

I downed the Vodka soda knowing full well that it was dangerous but that I needed it to be in any sort of state; casual, calm, cool, collected. I breathed in, the basically neat Vodka burnt the back of my throat, my eyes roamed the room taking in all the artistic abstract walls and they settled on a sign against the back way. In big bold black font it read, "Tell us your secrets". I turned to look at Stacie but she was already prowling the room with those hungry eyes, she was always on a mission when she was out. "Stac, do you even know what this launch party is for?" "Huh, what, oh no I dunno babe. I just saw her name in the credits so I got our names down on that list." Stacie really wasn't concentrating on me, clearly in her socialite mode but I needed to verbalize my current reality otherwise I was never going to, well fuck. As I stood staring at Stacie in her element I realized how far that hole in the couch had taken from me down.

Fuck it, I turned back to the barman and ordered another drink with the cheekiest grin on my face I could muster. This night was going to be epic, I was going to go for it and nothing was going to stop me. Especially not myself.


	3. the real arrival

As my harbour master guided me around the room, the liquid courage flowing through my veins heightened with every passing minute and the under lying hook began to line up closer and closer with my ever baring coarse.

Stacey was in her element, whisking me around the room to meet all the fancy shemancy people she knew, she clearly was on a mission to hook me up with someone but little did she seem to notice that her efforts were falling flat and my eye balls continued to roam the room. Waiting, waiting for that fateful moment to arrive. 

It was on our second loop of the room back to the bar that she finally seemed to realize her efforts were in vain, she let out a huff as she looped her arm through mine and whined into my ear, "Chloe what is going on with you, I have legit introduced you to some hotties tonight but you are so blasé. Are you seriously this broken over her still?" I looked her straight in the eyes, I knew this was the first and only moment that I might have her full attention tonight. So I jumped head first down the rabbit hole, "Stac, I need to explain something to you." That immediately had her attention and she stopped us dead in mid step. "Oh No, you are kidding me" another great big huff escaped her and those eyes rolled with some annoyance and sadness in the exact same moment. 

"No Stac it's not what you thinking, just listen ok till I'm finished ok, promise." Stacey nodded her head and the grin on my face instantly changed the expression on hers, her face had lit up with the start of the cheeky grin I knew so well and I knew that I had her hooked. "Ok so babe, first I can't thank you enough for bringing me here tonight, second of all I know you have no idea what this party is for but basically all you need to know is that have potentially ensure my dreams can come true." That had her hooked, her eyes were sparkling and I knew I had her attention now, "You see that wall over there with the sign." Stacey actually turned to look and I could see she was confused by what was occurring so I pulled her attention back to me quickly. "Babe, this whole movie is about having a secret, so they are promoting people to write there secrets on pieces of paper and stick it into the slots in that wall." Sadly I thought that would have hit home but it seemed to confuse Stacie even more, I knew I was loosing her so I had to talk quickly and get her to understand, "ok, ok babe listen so you know how I keep telling you about those dreams I have been having and anyway I'm pretty sure that those notes are going to be read at some point in the night by her. So I have this plan to write down my secret on a piece of paper and wait till I know she is busy doing that and then I will some how catch her eye as I put my piece of paper into the wall and that can be my opening line, you know what i mean now?"

Stacie starred at me, a little bit of shock and a little bit impressed and I watched as she was processing it all. "Holy Shit you have clearly lost the plot, that couch has melted your brain, I mean I've introduced you to so many hot women tonight but you are really planning to literally go for the biggest celebrity in the room. Who by the way is straight". I put my finger to her lips to stop the rambling and I just smiled at her. "Stac, you know she is literally number one on my list, this might be my only shot at ever meeting her; I have to go for it. Plus you keep pushing me to get back out there and babe seriously you know there is NO way in hell she is straight." Stacie just starred at me, dazed unsure of what to say to me in this moment. I wasn't sure if it was speed talking, my ridiculous plan or if maybe I had just really lost the plot. As I tried to quickly reshuffle the thoughts in my head and come up with something more convincing to say, something must have caught Stacie's peripheral vision because she turned for a fraction of a second and then as she came back to me her cheeky grin was back in full force. "Here is your shot genius, she just walked through the door.", she winked at me and slapped my ass as she watched my cocky, cool, calm and collected demeanor vanish into thin air.

That moment had arrived, I was like a flustered bumbling teenager and I couldn't stop myself from instantly looking in the direction of the door and I think I died a little, my breathe hitched and I felt numb. She was for lack of better words, breathtakingly stunning. It was so surreal to see her literally a few meters away from me and I could feel my whole body tingling. I seemed to be the only dork in the room who was in awe of this moment because clearly all these fancy shemancy people must have met her before or were privy to some code where you don't act like a retard when a celeb walks in. So as she walked across the room just a few meters away from Stacie and I, I was suddenly very aware that I was the only one gawking at her and being said retard. Granted I was probably the only one in the room having wildly in appropriate sex dreams about her but still.

She was greeting people as she walked in and being introduced to others and smiling, god she was smiling the whole time and it was beautiful. I stood transfixed, my eyes unable to look away from her and for a fraction of a second as she came inline with where we were standing, she turned ever so slightly and I swear she looked at me straight in the eye. If I was a carton character I would have fainted on the spot, luckily I had my bestie next to me who literally lifted my chin off the floor and chuckled next to me. "oh my god, Stac did you see that she looked right at me" I said breathlessly. Stacie was grinning at me full force, "Yeah I did, but I think we both need a strong drink if we going to pull this plan off and maybe a tequila. You are a hot mess Chloe."

Stacie linked her arm back through mine and moved me in the direction of the bar but I quickly removed my arm from hers. "Oh right, one must always look available. " Stacie said with a wink, it had been her moto for years. I bumped shoulders with her and giggled, "yeah and there is no way in hell she is going to talk to me if I am standing next to a hottie like you all night." Stacie playfully pushed at me as we got the bar and I turned back around to see where she had gotten to in the room. After finding the anchor and feeling the hook secure itself tightly through my skin I turned back to Stacie. Urgh, Tequila, this was not a good idea. 

The tequila burn't the back of my throat and I winced. Stacie laughed at me and I could see the questions burning in her eyes, but before she could ramble on there was the sound of someone tapping on a microphone and suddenly announcements were being made. I turned to find my anchor and there was the voice standing next to her, a tall elder gentlemen was addressing the room and thanking everyone for coming. I do not recall anything else said after that moment because I was now in the perfect line of sight and I used this moment to take her in. She was perfectly put together in her high heels with her bare legs leading up to a pencil skirt. She had a blazer jacket on and as I worked my way up her body it was like she subconsciously knew what i was doing because she took that exact moment to unbutton her jacket. There was a lacy blue corset clinging to her petite frame perfectly cupping her boobs, I was done as I realized that was the entirety of her outfit. I couldn't look away from her. She licked her lips the same way i had seen her do it in every movie I had ever watched her in, it was like poison making my insides burn. I had never thought that seeing that in real life would have an even greater effect on me. How the hell was I going to get the courage to do this I thought as my eyes hungrily searched her up and down. As the cheers and applause began I released that i had not heard a single word uttered from the gentleman's lips, I couldn't pull myself out of the daze but i did not allow my eyes to flutter for even a second; but then she looked right at me and froze. Terrified in disbelief as how could it be possible for her to keep finding me in the sea of people, I looked at the ground, my feet, really what the actual fuck was I doing. I looked back up and she was still looking directly at me, I spun around to check behind me if there was anyone else standing there, well anyone that was worth looking at. There wasn't. With that realization I turned back around with a cheeky grin on my face and looked straight into those big beautiful doe eyes.

We locked eyes for another few seconds and then the crowd surged around me and people approached her, just like that the night was in its full swing and i could feel the under lying hook firmly towing me out the breakwaters and into the deep


	4. Plans in motion

As the party soared into full swing the venue filled up substantially and Stacie's eyes lit up with all the new additions to the mix. I knew i was going to loose her at some point and even though this was my first real night out in a long time I was not as remotely uncomfortable as i thought i would be. Funny equation liquid courage and your celebrity crush make, maybe it had something to do with the fact that i was not paying attention to any regular folk or that i had found my anchor and was on a mission. Either way i was starting to feel more and more comfortable with my current situation.

Stacie kept her socialite skills on high alert and kept moving us around the room to meet more fancy schmancy people, we and by we I mean Stacie made small talk. I was far to distracted and spent most of my time just looking around the room trying to catch glimpses of her. With the venue so full and this clearly being a promo event she was constantly being ushered around to meet people and make small talk and i could not keep track of her.

Between her and Stacie's movements around the room i was starting to feel disjointed from my anchor and i began to get ansy about the plan i had already formulated in my mind. So while some socialite rambled on with Stacie about someone from this season of the bachlor I took out my phone and went onto instagram.

Social media was blowing up and everyone was posting about the party, as i scrolled through the feeds i came across a clip of her telling people to write there secrets on the pieces of paper just as i had predicted. I turned to Stacie, "See I told you this is totally my in!" but by this point Stacie was already dishing on some guy who had joined the group so my realization went unnoticed.

I decided that Stacie had clearly decided her duties were done for the night with me, so i took another huge gulp of my liquid courage  
as i looked around the room. My mind began to think about the best way to play this situation since i was clearly now on my own. I tapped Stacie on the arm and pointed off in a direction, Stacie nodded and swatted me with her hand. That was my que, harbour master duty was done and dusted for tonight i was in the deep.

I began to walk back to the bar to put my glass down, i could feel the tequila from earlier in my cheeks but realistically there was no way i was ever going to have the courage to talk to her if i sobered up. So i ordered another vodka soda, made sure it was a single cause i needed to atleast be able to try to make a full logical sentence come out my mouth. God why had it seemed so easy in every dream i had ever had.

I turned to find my anchor point and there she was standing by the wall with the giant sign on it. I took a deep breathe, this was it. I weaved my way through all the people and got the the wall alot faster than i had planned to. Fuck in all the chaos i had not even thought about what i was going to write on the piece of paper.

I picked up the pen and paper as soon as i reached the table, i looked up and she looked right at me. I smiled, like an idiot. Just stood there grinning, she dipped her head to the side and smiled back. Someone touched her arm and just like that the moment ended and she was pulled into another conversation. fuck it

I starred at the piece of paper and it happened so fast, its like the words wrote themselves; " I have wildly inappropriate sex dreams about Beca Mitchell". The words starred at me and i starred back, I could not believe i had just written that down. I might have thought it a million times but i did not think i would ever write it down.

So i quickly rolled up the piece of paper and inserted it the slot in the wall right next to where i was standing. I know she had only seen me for a split second and that it was all a complete long shot but there is no way that look mean't nothing. Fuck it i was holding onto a crazy hope, prayer, dream what ever you want to call it. So as i turned around and looked back in to the position she had just been standing in my heart sank. She was gone...no where to be seen.


	5. did i really just do that

Standing there felt stupid, I felt stupid, I looked over at my piece of paper. FUCK, there were so many and i had no clue which one was mine now. Why was i so stupid to put it right where everyone else clearly had. I mean i thought i had thought this out. I stood there swearing at myself in my head for one more second and then decided i had to move because there is no way i was not looking like a complete retard. I glanced over to where i think my paper was and for a second i contemplated pulling them all out of the wall to find mine and running away.

Stacie i blame Stacie, how had that crazy bitch not stopped me from making this ridiculously foolish decision. I started marching through the crowd looking for her, but she was no were to be found. I did a lap of the room, then a zigzag through the room and nothing. Deep breathe, don't freak out. You didn't just make a total fool of yourself and loose your best friend at an event where you literally no NO one. Fuck. Why had i not payed attention to a single person she had introduced me too.

It was on my second lap around the room at a slower pace that it happened, i felt a tug on my arm and expecting to see Stacie when i turned around. I was about to mouth her off but instead a very large bouncer in a suit was holding my arm and lowering himself to my height to address me. I froze. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

He spoke calmly and at almost a whisper, it threw me completely. " Excuse me miss, please would you come with me as you have been chosen for a lucky draw." "A lucky draw?" i gawked at him. He had a smile on his face, "yes mam a lucky draw". 

My brain quickly tried to figure that out and he could clearly see i was internally processing this moment. Suddenly it dawned on me that i had heard no part of the elderly gentlemen's speech at the beginning of the night, maybe there was a lucky draw and I HAD FUCKING WON IT. The bouncer smile grew as he saw my realization, "I am sorry if i caught you off guard by grabbing your arm but you were on a mission." "It's perfectly alright, thank you for finding me." I said and with that he let go of my arm and i followed him through the crowd.

I followed him out of the main room and down a passage way, he opened a door and oh little naive me walked right through it. I had defiantly not won a lucky draw, as i realized i was in what must be the building managers office i spun on my heels to look at him in distress. He just smiled, "wait here please mam and relax." Yeah right, relax my ass and just like that he closed the door. I stood there kicking myself, how could i be this stupid. I walked back over to the door but i did not hear a key lock or foot steps lead away so i knew he was standing right out side. I was clearly going to loose a liver or something, I quickly reached for my phone in my back pocket. Son of a bitch he had taken my phone. I quickly looked around the room, there was nothing it was on office with a big desk and files and i was screwed. I tried to calm myself and breathe but before i had a chance to get a grip on myself I heard voices at the door.

"No i will be fine, wait out side and do not let anyone else into this room until i leave," said a female voice and then the calm bouncer was consenting and the door handle was opening. I stood against the table almost bracing myself as the door opened, little did i know it was the best position i could put myself in because at the moment my legs gave out underneath me.

There was my all time celebrity crush standing in front of me; high heels, pencil skirt, blazer jacket, lacy corset and a piece of paper in her hand.


	6. Is this even real

My throat went so dry, i swear i was suddenly in the desert. I was frozen, i must have looked like a complete idiot. Cool, calm, collected, whats that; defiantly not me. Beca fucking Mitchel was standing in front of me looking hotter than ever and all i could do was lean against the desk to hold myself up.

She licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth slowly as she took a step away from the door. She held up the piece of paper and read out the words as she took another step closer to me, "I have wildly inappropriate sex dreams about Beca Mitchell", it sounded so odd hearing it coming out of her mouth and i held my breathe as i waited for what was coming next. She stopped in her stride as her surname left her lips and looked up at me with a twinkle in her eyes. I could see there were so many questions burning in her eyes but the silence was deafening, she was taking her time and slowly killing me with ever flutter of her eyelashes.

The air in the room was fully charged with lighting white electricity, it felt so unreal and was only adding to my pounding heart rate. I wanted to apologies, explain my foolishness, anything speak dammit you fool she is standing right in front of you but good lord between the desert effect and the electricity prickling my skin i was useless. I tried to run my tongue along my lips to see if i could get a word out but before i could she was gesturing towards me, "Did you write this note" she said as she looked straight at me with a cocky grin on her face and head cocked to one side. "I, um, yeah I did." was all i could get out as i stood in disbelief at the moment i was currently in. She took another step closer to me and toyed with the piece of paper between her fingers.

She was so close to me now that i could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating. Was she seriously trying to kill me? If she took two more steps i would be able to reach out and touch her, please don't do that just sit on your hands i thought. Breathe, breathe god dammit, i dipped my head as i took a deep breathe and looked at my feet that were cemented to the ground. "How often do you have these dreams?" she asked so casually as she guided a loose stranding of hair behind her ear. I stood there dumb struck, gawking at her in total disbelief, was she really asking me this, was she really entertaining this insane note i had written. Cool, calm, collected i was certainly not but suddenly the notion that she was addressing this with me fueled cockiness inside of me.

Brain mentality switched, the cement beneath my feet cracked and my current reality slipped perfectly into place in my subconscious. This was it, this was my shot, my you only get one opportunity and there was no room for shyness, it was time to be bold and brazen. It had only taken a second to come to this realization but she must have instantly seen the shift in my face as my cocky grin appeared on my face.

I looked at her as i snared my bottom lip with my teeth and sucked on it as i gently let it go. She was biting on her bottom lip and her eyes had gone dark and i could see how badly she wanted an answer to that question.  
"All the time" I said as i pulled myself towards myself and pushed off the edge of the table so i was now only one step away from her. She grinned that cheeky grin i knew so well and i could see her breathe hitch as the space between us began to implode.

I could feel the proximity on my skin as i got goose bumps all over my body, an explosion had gone off inside my belly and my inside were tingling. This could not be real, this was all too crazy, it felt like electricity was shooting between us and i did not want it to ever end. My synapses where firing on every level trying to take in every detail of this moment and every part of me was still in disbelief.

She handed me the piece of paper and as she let it go our fingers brushed ever so slightly. "Show me what your dreams look like" she said and those words were all i needed to close the gap between us. Piece of paper with those heavily loaded words drifted to the floor as my lips touched hers and her arms went around my waist pulling me into her; deepening the kiss instantly. It was surprising and caught me totally off guard, I was in no way prepared for the way she was going to react to our skin touching. It was hungry, desperate, aggressive and so fucking hot.

I ghosted my hand up her petite body and ran my finger tips over her jawline till my fingers were in her hair. Her hands held me tightly in place as our lips moved against each others and i slipped my hand around to cradle her head. We moved with fluidity, kissing her was seamless as if i had done it a thousand times and not only in my dreams. She was feisty, as she nipped at my bottom lip i knew i was fucked and i pulled back ever so slightly till our lips separated and my eyes opened. 

Hooded bright blue eyes were starring straight back into mine, she was only centimeters away from me but i could feel her chest heaving as we both tried to catch our breathe. I moved my hand out from the back of her hair and to rest against her jawline as we just stood there taking each other in.


End file.
